With the development of multimedia communication technology, display screens for advertising can be seen everywhere in the city, for example, LED (Light Emitting Diode) display, liquid crystal display and visual persistence display (POV-LED, Visual persistence Light Emitting) Diode) and so on.
Although the existing visual persistence display can realize the display of the pattern or the text content by setting the LED lamp at the corresponding position of the LED lamp strip, but only after the position of the LED lamp is determined, only the image or text content corresponding to the lamp position of the LED light can be displayed. Therefore, in the prior art, the visual persistence display screen has a problem that the display content is too singular.